


Forgotten Legends

by SpyderWings



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Differences, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderWings/pseuds/SpyderWings
Summary: Finally,  Keedra was able to take an assignment that got her out of Silvermoon.  Something to do with pictographs and writings on the walls in Troll ruins. All she had to do was prove she was capable on this mission and she could start making a name for herself in academic and archilogical circles. Dealing with the annoying troll they sent with her, on the other hand, might be her undoing.





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> The story is just getting started. I sat down one afternoon to write smut and the story grew and grew. Therefore, none in the first couple chapters. Booo.....  
> It will be there in the future though, promise. Also I’m new here, so constructive reviews welcome.
> 
> Edited for; spelling, syntax, cadence

 

Keedra Leafmourn woke up to the sound of the cool morning breeze blowing through the leaves, the sun was up but still low on the horizon. She was still warm and wrapped up in her blanket inside her tent. She could see Ru’kaz tending the fire. He turned his head in her direction, his yellow eyes were intense.  
“Be’in time to get up Pixie, we gettin close to ova stayen our welcome,” his deep voice rumbled low in his chest.  

Keedra closed her eyes and wondered what it would feel like to hear him speak if her head were laying on his chest? She let her mind wonder off with the imagined experience.

“Pixie, lets go!”

She jumped, her cheeks flushed hot. She knew she was bright red from her neck to the tips of her long ears. Ru’kaz would notice, roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath in Zandali. It’s what he always did when she managed to irritate him.  
Keedra plopped backwards on her bed roll and stretched as far as she could with her hands over her head, arching her back. “Aaahhhh…. much better…”  
Crawling out of her tent scratching her sides, she squinted her eyes as she looked around, the cool morning breeze making her shiver.

Ru’kaz was reclined back, leaning against his sitting raptor, Tedir. One arm resting over a bent knee, a long pipe in his other hand, the tip in his mouth with curling sweet smelling smoke came from the bowl. He took a long slow drag as he looked her up et down. “Ya betta get a round Pixie. We need ta be on da road soon. We be haven a ways ta go yet.”

He gave her a wicked smile, baring his sharp teeth. Was that a show of dominance, or his version of a smile? Ugh...trolls…  
Keedra arched her brow, rolling her eyes. Turning her back on him, she poured a steaming cup of tea for herself and sipped slowly, Ru’kaz chuckled. Barely concealing the curl of her lip she made her way back to her tent and began packing.

First things first, she brushed out her long dark hair, plaiting it to one side and tying off the end. She then changed into her last clean robe and britches. Her boots were no worse off than when they started on this little expedition thanks to the superior training of her strider. Why had they sent her, a Sin'dorei scholar and archaeologist out with a troll hunter? Oh riiiiight… to do all the book work and rubbings when they reached the ruins. His job was to make sure they got there, and then got back.

  
She looked up and out of her tent, finally getting her bedroll tied off. Ru’kaz was cleaning his pipe, seemingly not paying attention to what she was doing. She wasn’t fooled. That troll was more than aware of what was going on around him at all times. She smiled to herself taking in his actions. His dark green hair done up in little braids all over, falling halfway down his back with the whole tied off at the nape of his neck. He had beads and a few feathers in his hair here and there near his face, woven into the braids. She noticed for the first time he was starting to grey at his temples. How long do trolls live if they aren’t killed? His tusks jutted upward from his bottom jaw, curving away from his lips before straightening out, reaching passed his nose in length. His face wasn't painted today, that was different… she turned back to her task and finished packing.

Ru’kaz hadn’t ever taken the Sin'dorei into consideration. Their Magics are powerful, sure, but they take and take and take. Their people had paid a terrible price for it with the Sunwell. Yet still, no consideration taken for the spirits, or an attempt to maintain a balance of any kind, so Ru’kaz had never considered them. All tied up in their magic and magical ways... They weren't even that attuned to the world around them and seemingly more prideful than his own people. They just used the power and walked away like it wasn’t a big deal…  
Rude. That’s what it was.  
This spunky little thing however, had ended up being far more entertaining than he had imagined. As soon as they were introduced for the mission she went from all relaxed and shrewd to up tight with flushed cheeks and a rapid pulse. Even the tips of her ears turned pink. He had caught her looking him over when she though he wasn’t paying attention. His sense of smell was able to tell him that she was more than just a little curious. The fact that she was so easily flustered by him only added to the fun. He turned his head slightly in her direction and watched her from the side of his eye for a moment. It looked like she was wrestling with her bedroll, her hair falling in her eyes, she was biting the side of her bottom lip and had a very determined look on her face. Ru’kaz had to turn his back to her to hide his grin, and wondered to himself who was going to win the battle. Her or the bedroll?

They were soon packed and on the road. Ru’kaz a few paces ahead, always looking and listening, stopping every now and then to scent the air. Even though he was cautious, nothing seemed to make him on edge. His raptor doing the same. Keedra always prided herself in being “more aware and educated” than her counterparts, so it was embarrassing to admit it had taken her a couple days to realize his raptor was not just a mount, but also his hunting pet. The two worked in a synchronicity like they understood one another and she noticed the raptor didn’t wear a harness, just a quick release saddle. How it knew what commands to follow, she didn't know.

Her strider chuffed and fluffed its feathers to look bigger when Tider turned his large orange and turquoise head and sniffed the air in their direction.  
“Easy…” she whispered to her Mount. “I’m pretty sure you won’t get eaten. Not today anyways.”  
Ru’kaz grunted at her comment and Tider lowered his head and hissed at them. “ _Be calm Tider_ ” he said in Zandali, “ _she don’t know any better_.” The raptor blew air through his nose and turned away from the elf and her mount, clicking his large sickle claws on the ground.

Ru’kaz turned in his saddle, “He won’t be eaten ya bird unless it becomes lame. Den we all be haven a good meal.”  
Keedra’s eyes got big realizing Ru’kaz had heard her. She fidgeted for a moment with her reins, “That’s not what I meant.”

“It be what ya said.”

“I know what I said and that isn’t what I... _sigh_ …I didn’t mean to be insulting”, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ya be sayen one ting, ya actions be sayen anotha.” He gestured, indicting her body language.

She squinted her eyes, biting her bottom lip. “Well it isn’t. It’s just that…he’s a raptor… they eat things, violently and…” She rolled her eyes and looked down, “I really don’t want to argue with you.” She uncrossed her arms and fidgeted with the reins again.

Ru’kaz arched his brow. So, she wasn’t used to being called on her behavior... He grunted and turned forward, deciding to let her wonder if he was irritated with her or not. He wasn’t, but it would be amusing to see what she did to make amends. He signaled Tider to move forward by tapping the raptor’s side with his foot.

Keedra clenched her jaw and followed.

They stopped midday to eat and give the animals a break. Keedra took the opportunity to lay her clothing and other linens out and cast a quick cleaning spell on everything. She noticed Ru’kaz watching her.

“I can do the same for you if you like?”  
He waved her off and leaned back against Tider to enjoy a few puffs from his pipe. Tider turned his head as if to eavesdrop on the conversation, watching.

“Get your things and I’ll do it right now, before we have to get back to traveling.”

“No, no, no…” he said shaking his head. “Da world be off balance enough, no need ya be wasten of energy on trivial tings.”

Keedra frowned. “It’s not a waste, it’s faster and in most cases more thorough than doing it by hand.”

Ru’kaz shook his head again. “Most tings ya be doing with magics dat can be done by hand be wasteful of da power. Besides, do I be smellen bad to ya now, Pixie?”

Keedra opened her mouth to respond, then stopped. He was baiting her. She squinted her eyes at him, “Fine, then be stinky.” She turned away in a huff and began folding her clothing to be packed away. She heard his deep rumbling chuckle from behind her. _Ugh_ …he made her so mad! She stood to put her things back in the bags on her mount. Turning around she walked right into the leather armor covered wall of Ru’kaz’s chest. With a startled yelp, she lost her balance and her belongings.

Ru’kaz reached out, steadied her, and caught her linens. His hand wrapping easily around her upper arm, pulling her in closer to him. He lowered himself to a squatting position, torso straight, bringing his height down to her level.  
“Slow down Pixie, pay more attention ta what be going on around ya.”

She swallowed. Her arm where he was holding her tingled and burned at the same time. He released her and stood to his relaxed posture, towering over her. She had to take a step back and tilt her head up to look at him. _Blessed Sunwell he’d be eight feet tall standing up straight_.“I’m sorry…” she stammered, she could feel her ears getting hot.

“Fo what?”

“For not paying attention I guess? The comment about Tider earlier ?...” she suddenly became very interested in the toe of her boots.  
Ru’kaz reached over and with his finger tilted her face up so she would look at him. “I be believen ya, dis time. I be meanan what I say tho, pay attention. I be going ta hunt. Tider be stayen near by ya.” He moved his hand away. She nodded her head and moved aside and put her things away.

Ru’kaz gathered up some of his gear and walked off into the near by tree line. Tider walked towards her making a whistle chittering sound, his posture relaxed, and stood near by.

She continued to clean up the temporary rest sight, the raptor never further from her than several feet, making the strider restless.  
.  
******************************************************************************************************

Ru’kaz gripped his bow. The familiar feel and balance of the weapon bringing him comfort. He also carried a rifle, as well an assortment of knives, but favored the bow over the other weapons. Guns were effective, but noisy. They gave away your position. The knives were utilitarian as well as one in particular being for closer fighting. Used when you could look into your enemy’s eyes and see their fear and realization they were going to die.

Being a hunter he was quick and efficient when it came to obtaining food, this time was no different. He killed the rabbits in quick easy succession. They had eaten meat every evening since the journey to the Hinterlands from Ogremar had begun. He was surprised at the Blood Elf’s knowledge of local flora and being able to pick out tasty edible vegetation to go with the meat. He sighed, she was a jittery little thing, but was turning out to not be completely useless. He quickly gutted and drained the rabbits and made his way back to Tider and the elf.

Keedra sighed, wondering how much work she would have to do once they arrived at the Hiri’Watha ruins. The Foresaken had been using it as an outpost in the area but the Darkspear chief was interested in some of the writings the ancient walls. As well as a few other ancient troll ruins in the area.  
AS for the troll language itself, Ru’kaz had dodged every attempt at getting him to teach her how to read and write in his language. Though he had no concerns about pointing things out and telling her the Zandali translation verbally. She was pleasantly surprised to learn the trolls had a written language they still used.  
Her cousin had told her that she had heard from her friend, who was a notary for The Lord Regent, that the Darkspear chief was looking into the history of trolls or their culture, or something. This being the reason for her current mission and why her knowledge was needed. Ru’kaz’s chief needed someone with archaeological and scholarly experience, like herself. Though she hadn’t done much field work, she had jumped on the chance to get out of Silvermoon to do anything, and was one of the first to inquire about volunteering for the mission.

Tider chittered and turned his head in the direction of the tree line. Keedra followed the raptor’s motions in time to see Ru’kaz walk out of the shadows into view. He was carrying a string of rabbits over his shoulder. Tider lowered his head and inhaled, making a low deep rumble in his throat. Ru’kaz pulled the rabbits off his shoulder and cut several loose from the string. Tider trotted over and one by one gulped down the animals whole with a satisfying grunt. The raptor chirped at him and stomped its foot. Ru’kaz chuckled and rubbed the end of the creature's nose saying something to it in Zandali. Keedra was able to pick out two of the words, “meat” and “large” but couldn’t make heads or tails of the rest. The two began walking back towards her.

“We be headed out as soon as I finish wit deez,” Ru’kaz stated holding up the remaining two rabbits.  
Keedra wrinkled her nose.

Ru’kaz hung the two animals on a near by tree by the feet. After making a few delicate looking cuts near the ankles of both animals, he was able to pull the skins off in one big piece. Keedra was amazed by this every time he did it. Being a mage and a scholar, she didn’t get the opportunity to leave the city often. Her family was well off in their society, so she had never had to learn the basics of self sufficiency and survival. All she had ever had to do was send others to the market or kitchen and what she wanted  was brought to her already prepared. Since starting on this mission she had seen more of what went into obtaining even basic things and marveled at the efficiency in which Ru’kaz obtained it.

She wondered if all trolls grew up being taught this or if it was just certain ones? Did their women hunt too, or did all food rely on the men to be obtained? That wasn’t right, she had seen female Darkspear warriors, no reason they couldn’t hunt for their family's well? So many questions she was still too nervous to ask.

Ru’kaz noticed the way she watched every little detail he did whenever he brought food back to be prepared, or even set up camp. He knew she had little, if any abilities to be self sufficient outside of her home. He also knew not all of her kind were so sheltered. One of the best fellow hunters he had ever met was a Blood Elf. He had even met a few battle mages of her kind that were far more knowledgeable in the wilds than she was. What he couldn’t figure out was why she even volunteered to come on this mission.  
These are questions for another time. First, he had to work on making her more relaxed, and not just around him. The questions would answer themselves once that was accomplished.  
After skinning the rabbits he pulled some small pouches of herbs and spices from a side pocket of one of his bags, and rubbed the meat down thoroughly. He then took the rabbits and wrapped them both in their own large leaf and tied them off with twine, placing them both back into a thick oiled cloth sack that he then tied to the outside of one of his bags.

Turning to Keedra, who had watched him intently the whole time, “When we be making camp layta, da meat be tenda enough to fall off da bone afta bein cooked, an dey not be tasten gamey.”

“Is this how rabbit is always prepared?”

Ru’kaz smiled, “Dis time of year, yes. Otha times of da year ya can be eating it right afta it be killed an it not be tasten so bad.”

“Interesting.”  
“Come on Pixie, we need ta be gettin back on da road.”  
They mounted up and continued westward towards Hiri’Watha.

  
************************************************************************************************************

 


	2. The Storm

 

Later in the day Ru’kaz signaled for them to stop and make camp. Before dismounting he cocked his head,  listening while looking off to the north east. 

“We be in fo some rain. Dat an da locals be restless. We be needen good shelta fo da night.” 

Keedra moved her strider up closer to Tider, straining to hear what it was Ru’kaz was listening for. All she heard was the occasional griffin call and what sounded like owls in the distance. 

Ru’kaz watched her for a moment. Turning her head this way and that, squinting off into the forest. 

“What ya be doin Pixie?” 

“What is it you hear?” 

Ru’kaz arched his brow and spent a moment contemplating on whether or not to be truthful. Looking as serious as he could while trying not to grin he responded,  “Owlkin. Dey be liken da way we be tasten. Da birds ya be hearin be dem talken to one anotha, plannan deir attack.” 

Keedra snorted and gave him the side eye, “I think you mean the griffons.”  

“It be dose too. Dey  be crafty huntas, swoopen in outa da sky an grabben ya. Day take ya back to da nest and pull ya apart so it be easia for the chicks ta be eatan ya.” 

She glared at him, “Are you always this full of it?” 

He smiled at her, baring his sharp teeth and leaned in closer, her strider instinctively taking a few steps to the side, “I be tellan da truth about one o’dem. Ya get ta decide which one it be.” He then straightened up in his saddle and signaled for Keedra to follow him as he walked Tider into the forest. 

Keedra looked up as a large griffin flew low over head  scanning the ground. She shivered, quickly deciding on which one he was being truthful about and followed him into the forest. 

 

After a few minutes they came to several large boulders jutting up out of the ground,  Ru’kaz led her around to the opposite side where an opening came into view. After making sure the area was clear, he signaled for her to come closer. She was pleasantly surprised to see that the formation of rocks that had been exposed had been excavated in a way that made a decent shelter. Climbing down from her strider,  she walked inside. Looking around she saw that the inside walls had been chiseled smooth with shelves carved out of the rock along the back wall and an opening in the center at the top. The floor was covered in soft green moss with a small fire pit dug in the center of the space directly under the opening. 

Ru’kaz walked up behind her, leaning against the opening, “I don’t know fa sure who be maken dis, but it seems ta be forgot about. I started using it when I be passen through da area.” 

Keedra walked in a circle around the room looking while looking around. “How far are we from Hiri’Watha?” 

 

“We be about a days ride,” he responded, smiling while he watched her. She glanced up catching him. Ru’kaz winked, turned,  and walked back out to Tider. Taking off Tider’s saddle he smiled to himself, thinking how cute she looked when her face was flushed. 

_ Damn that troll… _ Keedra paused for a moment, collecting herself. She was used to being the one in control of the situation. He managed to upset her little world more often than not, without even seeming to try. She rubbed her hands over her face a few times and took a deep breath. Ok so he wasn’t that bad. Not at all really what she expected, but not bad. Not that she had been around many trolls since the Darkspear joined the Horde. They had seemed rather primitive at first, and as stoic as Tauren. She was quickly learning however, that wasn’t the case. She took a deep breath, composed herself, and walked outside. 

Ru’kaz had released Tider of his saddle and the raptor was lumbering off into the forest. She walked over to her strider and began undoing her saddle bags to take her things into the shelter. 

“Ya mind starten the fire Pixie? Der be wood stacked around on the otha side,” he pointed with his chin as he was carrying Tider’s saddle and the saddle bags inside.” 

“My name is Keedra.” She grumbled at him, rolling her eyes. “Sin’dorei are not pixies. And yes, I’ll start the fire.” She bent over to get the saddle bag she had placed on the ground to free her hands, unbuckling the second one, settling them both across her shoulders. Checking that she had everything,  she turned to the shelter. Startled, she stopped short. Ru’kaz had snuck right up behind her for the second time that day. 

At least she didn’t lose her balance and almost drop her things this time. How can someone be so quiet!

Ru’kaz grinned at her, kneeling down, shoulders back, his head slightly lower than hers this time, “I know ya name. I jus’be liken da way it frustrate ya when I call ya Pixie. Ya be easy to rile and I be admitten I like watchen fo’ya reaction.” 

“Oh...well…umm… please, would you call me by my name?“ she stammered. She was flustered and could feel her ears getting hotter by the second. He smelled of wind and leather. And He had taken his armor off...  _ Focus Keedra... _

Ru’kaz slowly reached up and brushed the hair that had fallen from her braid to the side, away from her eyes. Smiling, he spoke her name. 

“Keedra.” 

By all that was sacred she thought she was going to melt from the inside out. His fingers barely touched her skin but felt like fire, his voice deep, almost purring…she just wanted to lean into him…  _ girl pull it together!  _

She blinked, trying to sound annoyed, she opened her mouth to pop off a witty remark, but her mind was still rattled and her stomach was flip flopping, “You’re,  rather bold..,” she stammered. 

He relaxed his posture and stood slowly, he reached out and took her hand, bringing her wrist up to his nose and inhaled deeply. “Ya not be seemin ta mind.” He brought the inside of her wrist to his lips and ever so lightly, kissed the skin right at the pulse point. 

Keedra inhaled sharply but didn’t pull away, “wha, what are you doing?”

“Ya heart be beaten in ya chest like ya terrified, but ya body be sayen it ain’t fear dat got ya worked up. I be willen ta help ya relax.” 

She quickly pulled her hand away, “I’m... going to go start the fire…” and walked away adjusting her bags over her shoulder as she went. 

Ru’kaz watched her go, smiling to himself. He loved a saucy female, they were always fun. Even if he didn’t get the opportunity to bed them, their company was always enjoyable. 

He gave her a few minutes to get settled before he went inside, busying himself with unsaddling the strider and making sure it was secured on its lead near the entrance and fed for the evening. Tider would be back when his belly was full.

Keedra set about starting the fire and getting her bedroll situated.  She was anxious and didn’t know what to do with self so she checked her supplies in her bag. Parchments, notebook, chalks, pencils, pens, inks, and everything else she needed for her research. 

She couldn’t stop thinking of Ru’kaz. What his hands might feel like on her body, how he moved. He had the muscle tone of a ranged fighter. She had noticed the calluses on the fingers of his right hand attesting to his use of a bow. He reminded her of a large jungle cat, quick and  quiet. She imagined he was ferocious when need be. Since entering the Arathi Highlands she noticed he was opting to dress himself less like a military member of the Horde and more like the jungle troll he was. She had also noticed he had a few defensive scars on his forearms and a few on his chest. One particular scar on his front left side she had noticed had a matching area on the left side of his back, a through and through. Had he been stabbed, or shot? Was it from a battle or was it a casualty of being a troll hunter? She made a mental note to ask about it later. She didn’t think he would mind as he was very laid back and quick to smile, and had no pretense to his conversations. A nice change from dealing with her own kind.  

Oh her own kind… She was grateful she wouldn’t be dealing with them for a while. Ru’kaz wasn’t anything like an elf, why would he be?  She imagined he wouldn’t be anything like the lovers she had in past either. She had had her share of lovers, but all of them elves. Some better than others, none really standing out. Most weren’t interested in anything past a quick roll and then off on their way. Which was fine, most of them were boring company anyways. Their favorite topic of conversation being themselves. The others who wanted more were usually social climbers, not really interested in her so much as what being attached to her family could give them. Then, the one or two who did seem to genuinely like her, she just didn’t feel anything for beyond friendship. 

“What ya be thinken about Pixie?” Ru’kaz grinned when she whipped her head around. He easily dodged the stick of kindling she threw at him. 

“Haha... I jus be played wit’ ya…” His laughter making it difficult to be annoyed.  She curled her lip at him and glared. Still smiling he sat down across the fire from her and pulled the rabbits from the sack he had stored them in earlier. Keedra turned away from him and pulled out her journal and ink and began writing. 

After securing the rabbits on the skewer and satisfied they were cooking as they should over the fire, Ru’kaz relaxed against the wall and lit his pipe. He watched while she continued taking notes and sketching, enjoying the relaxing effects of his favorite mixture of tobacco. 

After a several minutes of silence, the smell of cooking meat and  spicy tobacco filling the room, she raised her head to see Ru’kaz watching her. She turned slightly towards him, “How come you won’t teach me to read in your language?” 

 

“It not be practical at da time.” 

 

She frowned, “What do you mean, not practical?” 

“Our history be told in tellen stories, songs…rituals. We don’t be haven libraries full o’books ta be keepen up wit. So, until we be getten to Hiri’Watha where da words be written, it not be practical.” He shrugged, took another drag from his pipe,  smiling. 

“You could have just said that the first time I asked you to teach me, “ annoyance in her voice. 

“Ya not be asken me why at da time, just taken what I be tellen ya and walken off.” 

“Oh, you’re a piece of work! Seriously!” She all but yelled at him, waving her hands around.

She stopped, sighing,  “You always get to me” she shook her head and laughed while pointing at him and doing her best to look mad.

He chuckled “That I be doin girl…every time,” he winked at her. Leaning forward he checked the meat,  the rich smelling juices popping and crackling as they dropped into the fire. “Dis be about done.” 

“She scooted over to her second saddle bag she had leaning against the wall, opening it up she pulled out some dried fruit and nuts, enough for both of them. 

Ru’kaz pulled the meat from the skewers and took his share of fruits and nuts when she handed them over. After everything was set up, they ate in a comfortable silence. 

 

*************************************************

 

Thunder rumbled in the distance as they finished cleaning up from the meal. Keedra stoked the campfire while Ru’kaz pulled the strider inside the entrance of the shelter and off to the far side. The  creature immediately sat with its long legs tucked underneath after making a show of turning circles and scratching at the ground. 

Lighting began to light up the evening sky when Tider finally came loping in. Ru’kaz greeted his pet, then  reached over and held the raptor by the ring through its nose, speaking rather firmly to the animal in a low voice while stroking its neck. As soon as he let go,  Tider then turned and made himself comfortable just  inside the entrance, chuffing and chirping while getting situated, but blocking the way. 

Ru’kaz came back over and made himself comfortable once again, leaning against the wall. He packed the bowl of his pipe and sat back in a relaxed pose. Legs crossed, he took a couple long puffs from his pipe. “You be ready fo tomorrow. Da  Forsaken be usen da place we be, you stay close ta me. I not be stearen ya wrong.” 

“I’ve worked with Forsaken before, they aren’t as shocking to me as they once were,” Keedra responded. 

“It not be deir looks dat  be haven me worried, it be deir intent.” 

Keedra arched her brow, “They are members of the Horde. Their intent is, over all, the same as ours.” 

Ru’kaz held up his hand, as if to silence her, “I be knowen a few pretty ok an’ be trusten dem,  but dey not gonna be dere.. An dey be like any otha peoples when it be comen ta what dey be like. No one being da same as da next. Dey be membas of da Horde, sure. Some o’dem though be seein us as a means toa an end. You stay wit me, don’t be wonderin off.” 

Keedra cocked her head, “You don’t like them do you?”

Ru’kaz grunted and arched his brow, “Dat not be here nor dere”, he gestured.  “Everyone be servin da cycle of liven an dyien. Some be taken longa dan othas, some make sure it be happenen sooner ratha dan lay’ta. My job in dis is ta be ya guid. Part o’dhat be keepen ya alive an gettin ya back.” 

Leaning forward for emphasis he added. “I don’t wanna have ta make sure ya not be getten back up Keedra.” 

“Oh…” she said troubled, “That possibility hadn’t occurred to me.” 

Ru’kaz nodded and settled back against the wall. The rain started its downpour, lightning flashed, the thunder intensified.  

Keedra startled at the loud cracking boom then laughed to herself. Ru’kaz grinned, she was a jumpy little thing. 

She reached in her bag and unrolled a map, “Do you know if the writings your chief is wanting still stand? I know the place is pretty old, but you seem to pass  through here frequently enough?” 

Ru’kaz nodded leaning forward.  not having a clear view of the map he stood, walked over closer to Keedra and sat down next to her. He leaned in closer, studying the map for a few moments. “I not be looken fo all da writings befo, I’m not sure. Though da map be looken current enough. Where you get it,” he asked, turning to look at her. 

She was gazing at his profile when he suddenly turned  and looked right at her. Quickly looking away, but not before seeing the smile start at the corners of his mouth, “The Intendant to the Lord Regent had it sent to me when I agreed to take the mission. I got this map and a short list of other locations. Though the corresponding maps for those locations are not as current or defined as the one for Hiri’Watha.” 

“That be because the Witherbark be liven in or near the otha locations. We may not be able ta get ta them. After Hiri’Watha, we be headed back ta see da Revantusk..” 

“The trolls we met up with coming into The Hinterlands?” 

“Ya, dat be dem.” Ru’kaz kept looking at her as she began to fidget with corner of  the map. “Dey be agreein to be in da Horde. We gonna see if they be willen to help.” He reached over and covered her hand with his. “Ya gonna be waren the edge away on dis map if ya  not careful.” 

Her cheeks flushed and she turned back towards him. ... _ he smells spiced tobacco _ … He was looking intently down at her. His eyes hooded, the corners of his mouth in a slight smile. 

Ru’kaz leaned in closer to her ear whispering, “Your heart be racen again, my offa still be standen.” 

Keedra pulled slightly away looking him in  the eye. Raising her hand she touched his cheek, tracing his jaw down and around his tusk, to his bottom lip. She gently brushed her fingers across his mouth. He tilted his head down, capturing her hand with his and ran his thumb up the palm of her hand, kissing the pads of her fingers, never looking away. 

She whispered, “Yes,” and before she could turn fully towards him, he reached around her waist with his other hand, using his larger size to the advantage, he pulled her around and underneath him in one quick movement. 

Leaning over her on his knees, he ran a hand up her leg, pulling her robe up as he went. Leaning forward on his other arm he bent down, gently brushing his lips along her cheek, pressing into her he heard her gasp as his hand squeezed her hip, nails digging into her skin through the fabric. “Ya sure this be what ya wanten?” 

She open her eyes, nodding, “Yes…” Ru’kaz growled with  a sound of appreciation and leaned into her neck and breathed in deeply, then nipped and kissed along her jaw line, his tusks pressed into her skin,  as his other hand worked at the ties on her robes. 

Keedra almost couldn’t breath, her cheeks where hot and Ru’kaz’s little kisses and bites along her jaw were driving her wild. She ran her hands up his muscular arms. She slid her arm up and around his neck and pulled him closer. She heard as well as felt him chuckle, his deep voice vibrating low in his chest, his breath in her ear. He leaned to the side bringing his hand around and slipping it inside her robe after getting the ties undone, “Lets be gettin dis thing outta da way.” 

Keedra pushed him back and sat up, pulling the rest of the ties free and sliding out of the robe. 

He laid her back and sat up between her bent knees looking down. Suddenly feeling self conscious under his intense gaze she covered her breasts.

“Don’t be doing dat now, I be wanten ta see ya” Ru’kaz pulled her hands away, then slowly ran his hands over her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers, then down her stomach to the edge of her cloth britches. Keedra sighed as his rough hands moved over her.

He pulled the ties and with both hands slid the britches down her waist. She raised her hips as he pulled them off and tossed them to the side. Sitting on his knees between her legs, gazing down at her he unbuckled the leather straps on his pants, they slid down his hips. He quickly pulled them off. He then stretched out on his side next to her, placing an arm under her head, and partially resting his leg across hers.  

His touch was fire. Keedra gazed up at him, his yellow eyes had turned to a dark orange and his pupils had dilated. She thrilled at the discovery, proof she had as much effect on him as he had on her. Smiling to herself she ran her fingers down his arm, scratching into his velvet hyde, “I’m a bit surprised you feel this soft.”

“I show ya what be feeling softa,” he covered her hand with his, guiding them both to the curve just underneath her breast, then down her own stomach to the thatch of dark curls between her legs. Keedra’s  eyes grew wide when he slid her own fingers, covered by his, between the folds of her slick warm lips. 

Ru’kaz smiled, she was wet and wanting. He lowering his head to her neck, gently biting her flesh along her collarbone, then began guiding her own fingers around her hard little clit. 

Keedra gasp, attempting to pull her hand away, Ru’kaz stilled her retreat, “Dere be no shame in pleasuren ya self, especially when ya be doin it with anotha.” Keedra opened her eyes, Ru’kaz pressed her clit again with her fingers, his hand guiding hers. 

Keedra arched back into the blankets of the bed roll, opening her legs as the sensations began building. 

“Dat be ma girl..” Ru’kaz whispered into her ear as a long sigh escaped her lips. 

Ru’kaz bit and nipped the flesh along her shoulder,  smiling when she moaned after each little bite, the scent and taste of her filling his senses. 

“Look at me ma sweet,”  he coaxed her gently. 

Keedra obeyed as he slide his finger past hers and into her tight wet opening. 

She cried out, moaning,  and continued to press her hand to her clit, rubbing the slick nub between her legs until she was clinging to him and panting. 

Ru’kaz slid his finger deeper into her as she moaned and pressed her hips up into his hand. He growled low et deep, shaking with the desire to take her then and there. She was too tight, he wanted to taste her, bite her and be inside of her all at once. 

Slowing his own breathing, he paced himself. Then ducked his head down licking and kissing  his way down her breast, lapping at her nipple. When she arched her back he gently tugged with his teeth. Keedra parted her legs more, rocking her hips up, panting and clinging tightly to him, her nails digging into him. 

Ru’kaz growled, “Cum fo me sweet Keedra.” 

She thrashed and gasped, bucking her hips, moaning out as she clung to his shoulders. 

She felt like she was going to come undone, she cried out for him clinging to him as she threw her head back gasping as everything exploded inside her at once. Ru’kaz gritted his teeth, shaking with restraint as he felt her juices wash over his hand. He squeezed her tight between her legs, the palm of his hand pressing her fingers onto her throbbing clit and groaning at the sensation of her muscles contracting around his finger.

 

Keedra couldn’t think, all she could do was lay still panting, her legs shaking as she tried to catch her breath and regain her senses. Ru’kaz smiled down at her, “Dere be more, don’t ya be worrien,” 

Keedra was aware of his hand still between her legs, and was still throbbing from the aftereffects of pleasure when she felt him slide his finger deeper into her wetness. He gently stroked her inside, sliding his finger deep into her hot depths and curling it forward creating a pressure she had never felt before . She tried to relax but was still sensitive, he withdrew and slid back in, finger curled. She grunted closing her eyes. He began stroking her slowly, going a little deeper each time, curling his finger and pressing up. She could feel herself getting wetter, the heat building. 

She was tight but slick from his slow steady pacing, he was going to have to be careful and not take her too roughly. “Relax fo me...dat be the way…” he whispered into her neck. 

Keedra was losing her mind, whimpering she squeezed his arm, “Please, more…” she could feel the hard length of him pressed against her hip.  Reaching between them both, she slid her hand down his stomach and wrapped her fingers around his cock.  Gods he was huge, she could almost wrap her fingers around him. The thought of him inside her and feeling him tremble when she squeezed her hand and stroked him, had her begging him again. “Please… more…”

Ru’kaz  gritted his teeth, he was going to lose himself if she kept doing that. He grabbed her hand and pinned it next to her head, while rolling on top of her. With his free hand he wrapped her leg around his hip then guided himself to her opening. 

Keedra raised her hips whimpering. He pressed the head of his cock into her.  She moaned out, legs shaking. He pressed in further, she was panting and whispering the naughtiest things to him. She wrapped both legs around his narrow waist. Squeezing his eyes shut and groaning curse words in his own language he slid into her.  

The sound she made was somewhere between shock and pleasure. 

Ru’kaz lay still, panting. He pulled her arm from around his neck, and slid both of his hands up underneath  her arms to rest her head in his hands. Keedra moaned, somewhere between pleasure and pain and forced herself to relax, the burning from stretching  to fit him inside her easing. 

Gripping his fingers in her hair he was able to pull her head back exposing her neck in a painless but submissive position. 

She dug her fingers intothe backs of his arms, rolling her hips upwards. Ru’kaz clenched his teeth and growled. She opened her eyes feeling him tremble above her. His expression was pained as he growled in frustrated restraint, baring his teeth. Snarling he rolled his hips and began moving inside her. 

Slowly at first, Keedra was panting and clinging to him. “More…” she whispered. 

Ru’kaz obliged, gripping her hair, holding her in place, he growled and pounded hard and deep into her. 

Keedra moaned with every downward stroke, her soft curves slapping against his muscled body. She writhed beneath him, her muscles clamping around him as she screamed her release. The feel of her cumming sending him over the edge he bit into the flesh of shoulder, his release coming quick and fast. Growling he cursed as he spilled into her. 

 

Keedra couldn’t move, except for the lighting shooting through every nerve of her body. Her legs were still shaking and they were both breathing heavy. Ru’kaz lay with his head on shoulder. 

“Sweet Keedra…” he whispered licking and kissing a tender spot on her shoulder. 

After a moment he looked at her, a hand on her cheek, then wiping hair from her face he looked down at her, “Thank ya fo that…” 

She smiled, suddenly feeling shy. He chuckled and kissed  her, sliding his tongue between her lips, enjoying the taste of her. He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth when she returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm, theyboth laughing at the love play. 

Keedra stretched as Ru’kaz rolled to his back. After a moment he stood, retrieved his blanket and returned to her. Sitting back down he spread  the blanket over them both then wrapped himself around her. 

“Dere be no sense in not sleepen next ta each otha afta dat.”

She agreed and snuggled close. Keedra could still smell the spiced tobacco, and this time his musky scent mingled with it as she drifted off to sleep. Ru’kaz breathed in, the scent of her filling his mind. What was he going to do with this little elf? 

The rain and thunder continued. 

 

**************************************************


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Life has settled after the holidays. Time to get back writing, so here’s a short chapter.

Ru’kaz was awake before he opened his eyes. Feeling Keedra against his chest, he eased over into his back and stretched, he smiled when she mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled into his side.   
Tider chuffed, then snorted, sniffing around the entryway. Ru’Kaz sat up, after wrapping the blanket around Keedra. Grabbing his pants and putting them on, he walked over to the raptor were he was promptly greeted with a hissing snort and a headbut to the chest.   
“Easy there you brute, you're always hungry. Come on then, go hunt!” Ru’kaz gave him a shove and a firm pat on the neck as Tider trundled out of the shelter into the woods. He then nudged the strider to its feet and led it outside where he tied off the lead so it could eat.   
Keedra watched from the warmth of her blankets as Ru’kaz greeted his raptor, then sent him on his way. Morning so soon? Blech… She sat up, arranging the blanket around her and tucking it under her arms so her front was covered. She gazed into the fire wondering how things were going to change between the two of them. Ru’kaz sat down next to her, leaning back against the wall, he began packing the bowl of his pipe with tobacco.   
“Watch’a be thinken Pixie?”   
“We have a busy day and I have a lot I want to get done. After our talk last night, I don’t want to waste any time while in Hiri’Watha, nor be there any longer than necessary.”  
“Ah, der be plenty of time ta be hurryen about, enjoy dis mornen fo what it be.” Rukaz gave her a cheeky grin.   
“And what, exactly, is this morning?” Keedra suddenly felt nervous.   
“It’s likely ta be da last mornen we be haven peace to our selves fo da next few days. I don’t be knowen about you, but I be enjoyen it.”   
Ru’kaz finished tending the fire and sat the kettle in the embers to heat up. He then sat back against the wall and lit his pipe. He pulled his bag over and begin meticulously going through the contents, pouches, and side pockets inventorying the items.   
Keedra watched him for a moment. Sighing to herself, she cleared her throat, “Um...about last night…we…need to talk..”   
Ru’kaz arched his brow, “What der be ta talk about?” He watched her struggle to find the right words, her cheeks were turning red and it was creeping up her ears. Heh...this ought to interesting he thought to himself.   
“Well we ah… you know…did that and…I don’t really know that much about you...and...don’t want you to think…”   
“Be thinken what? Less of ya because we fucked?”   
Keedra blinked and felt her face get hotter from his blunt choice of words. Suddenly she was on the defensive. “Well that’s usually the way it goes you know! Oh sure, it’s fine for a man, or whatever you call yourself to go out and do whatever with whomever! But if a woman does it, suddenly it’s frowned upon, and we get whispered about, and other people think we are ‘easy’...” she trailed off under his calm steady gaze.   
“Ya not be knowing much about trolls, dat fo sure,” he smiled . “Our women be taken der pleasure from where dey want, just like da men, and we not be thinken less o’dem for it.”   
Keedra looked down and fidgeted with the seam of the blanket. Ru’kaz took a slow drag from his pipe, giving her a moment.   
“Der be no shame in what happened,” Ru’kaz took another long pull from his pipe and sighed, watching her closely. Why elves bothered to make a big fuss over things that were part of living, he didn’t know.  
“It’s not just what happened last night. It’s also that….”, she struggled trying to get the words out…”you’re not, an elf…”  
Ru’kaz crossed his legs and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He squinted, studying her for a moment, but then he relaxed. The tension visibly leaving his face as he sat back against the wall.   
He tapped his pipe gently and took another pull, slowly breathing the smoke out as he watched her for a moment.   
Keedra swallowed nervously, “What are you not sa...”   
“You be ashamed of what we done?”, Ru’kaz interrupted.   
“No.”   
“You na’ angry wit ya self for letting me,” gesturing to himself, “a troll, give ya pleasure?” His voice more stern.  
“No!” She sounded panicked.   
“Den why ya worried about what othas be thinken woman?” With his clenched jaw and furrowed brow Keedra could tell he was frustrated. His body was relaxed but his face gave him away.   
Ru’kaz sighed heavily, “I not be letten ana’ting happen like dat again if ya be ashamed ya be seen wit me.”   
“Wouldn’t your people give you a difficult time for not being with a troll women?” She couldn’t hide the sarcasm in her voice. She noticed he heard it and immediately arched his brow.   
“Ma people not be sayen much, no. I be a well sought afta hunta. I be maken ma people proud wit my service ta dem. Be it wit da Horde, or providing for ma tribe. I choose da women I be wanten, what kind day be don’t matta.”   
“What others kinds have you been with?” The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it, bravely she held his gaze, palms sweating.   
“Hahahaha...what othas indeed! … I not be lacken fo company Pixie.” He smiled and winked at her.   
“Have you ever been married?” She could hear her voice shaking, and her mouth suddenly felt dry. Why does it even matter, it’s not even any of my business!   
“No.” He took another pull off his pipe, holding his breath for a moment before exhaling. His eyes more relaxed than a few moments ago. Smiling to himself, he wondered how much courage that had taken.   
Keedra busied herself making tea, hoping he wouldn’t notice how nervous she really was. Bold questions like this were none of her business. Had she been in this conversation with another elf it would be considered beyond rude. She did her best to look as relaxed as he seemed to be while sipping her tea.   
With a big grin on his face Ru’kaz leaned forward, pointing at her with his pipe, “You eva be married Pixie?”   
“Oh..no!...”, her eyes big over the rim of her cup. She smiled, “That’s fair. I mean, I am asking you personal questions.”   
“Ya Be.”   
Her voice just above a whisper, “Ru’kaz...”   
He smiled at the way she said his name, drawing out the first part, making it sound like Roo instead of Ruh.   
“...I’m not ashamed to be seen with you.”   
“Nor I you, Pixie.” He reached over and ran his fingers through her dark hair and down her back, rubbing her for a moment at the base of her spine. He smiled when he felt the little bumps rise on her flesh.   
Keedra leaned into his hand when he stroked her hair, and sighed when his large rough hand trailed down her bare back to just above her bottom, rubbing her back in small circles.   
After a few moments Ru’kaz leaned back and tapped the ash out of his pipe and tucked it away, then began gathering his things. “Der be a small stream jus down a’way. Best we get cleaned up.” He winked at her as he stood and slung a pack over his shoulder, he reached his hand out, pulling her to her feet.   
Keedra smiled to herself, admiring the easy way in which he moved. She scrambled around, putting on a robe and tying it off at the waist. She then gathered clean clothes and followed him out of the shelter down to the stream.


	4. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos!! Life has slowed down so I should be able to post monthly.   
> They are further down the road, almost to their destination when paths cross. Well, almost...

After cleaning up, Ru’kaz cleared the camp while she packed her belongings and then studied the maps.  
Soon Tider came lumbering into view with a few short chirps.  
The animal walked up to Ru’kaz and leaned against him. He shoved the raptor playfully and Tider clicked his sharp teeth together.  
Keedra watched them for a moment, the raptor seemed more like a large dog than a dangerous predator at times. 

“How long have you had him?” she asked. 

“Maybe five years I be thinken. Took him when he be a hatchlin.” Ru’kaz ran his hand firmly down the raptors shoulders as he spoke. He then placed the saddle over Tider’s back, the raptor turned his head around, watching as Ru’kaz fastened the straps.  
“Dey only be taken ta one otha, it be important ya get dem soon afta dey be hatchen.” He turned and looked at Keedra. “Dey be undastandan more den most be thinken. Dey rememba Pixie. Be keepin dat in ya mind.” 

Keedra arched a brow and looked at the animal. Tider blinked lazily and continued watching the troll.  
“Has he ever tried to eat you?” 

Ru’kaz chuckled, “No mon, I neva be miss treaten him! Dose who do, be gettin what dey deserve.”  
Tider tapped his sickle claw on the ground and let out a low rumble while turning his head to look directly at the elf.  
“Be easy, she’s just curious”, He spoke softly to the raptor.

Tider swung his head away as if suddenly bored.

Ru’kaz smiled, “Best be gettin dat strida ready. We be leavin soon.” 

Keedra approached the animal as it tried to side step her. She grabbed the bridle while trying to steady the bird and looking into its eyes, she noted they had the brightness and clarity of health, but did not possess an aura of intelligence like the raptor. 

She secured the saddle, then her bags. Ru’kaz finished up before she was half way through, making her feel rushed.  
Finally she was ready. The troll had his back to her but seemed to know the exact moment she buckled the last bag, giving the signal to mount up. 

They headed down the path towards Hiri’watha Research Station. 

******************************************

Riding several paces behind Ru’kaz, she was alone with her thoughts, and was starting to feel anxious about the whole mission. She had been excited in the beginning. When she had arrived at Flight Master Brightdawn’s in Fairbreeze, she had assumed there would be at least a small team to greet her, like when she was student sent out on assignment to assist with whatever the lead mage was researching. 

She realized now how foolish she had been. 

She had only been greeted by the daur elf that had given her the maps and was told it was up to her to get a guid. He stayed around long enough to pay the agreed upon amount to get her started and to make sure the flight master was paid for the one way flight from Eversong. 

No team to fall back on. No one to help with the work. No armed escort. No one. 

It was then she had made the decision to hire a Dark spear. It was their chief who had interest in the writings, and it was troll ruins she was going to be crawling around around in, so why not?

Her thoughts came back to the present as she watched Ru’kaz.  
She nudged her strider, catching up with Tider, and rode next to them for a bit in silence. 

He finally looked down at her after a while, “What ya be wanten Pixie?” 

“Can we work on Zandali?” He had blown her off before when she asked, and at other times been willing to teach a few words here and there. She didn’t want to push but was hoping he would eventually take her seriously enough to teach her the letters for the words so she could start learning to read it. She needed to know for the research she was doing. 

Ru’kaz grunted, patted Tider and said “Raptor.” Then pointed at the ground and said “road”. 

Keedra blinked, then hastily repeated the second word, “Rho add”. 

Ru’kaz made a hissing sound, blowing air between his teeth, “No Pixie, like dis, road” 

“Rohd”, she watched him anxiously for confirmation she had said it correctly. 

He grunted and wrinkled his nose at her. “How much uh’ ma language ya be knowen anyways?” 

“The new words you have taught me, some phrases I have picked here and there. Like: Ihz biahn Inn?” She smiled, very proud of herself. 

The troll laughed, “Go on, what else ya be knowen?” 

“Um…” Keedra thought for a moment. “Ha! I got one: Hwoe much iszith?”  
Ru’kaz grunted, her accent was thick, but she could be understood.  
“I have another, but I’m not sure on the translation.” She thought for minute, going over the words in her head before speaking them: “Yurnuthar eaz rhaptir fukir?” 

Ru'kaz threw his head back roaring with laughter, Keedra blinked, and felt her cheeks getting hot. 

“Where ya hear dat one?” Still laughing when he asked. 

Keedra frowned, “It was said to me in Orgrimar…”

“Ya even be knowen what it means?” 

“Something to do with cloth, I thought. A female troll said it to me while I was looking to buy travel gear from the cloth merchant on The Drag before we left.” 

“No Pixie”, Ru’kaz shook his head, “it be haven nothen ta do with cloth. She insult ya motha.”  
Keedra gasp and glared at him for a moment, then looked away. 

He stopped Tider and turned in his saddle to look at her, “You only be hearin dat once and ya repeat it back to me afta all dis time?” 

“Yes!” she snapped, and kept her strider moving forward, her nose in the air. She heard him laugh again under his breath. 

Tider easily caught back with her in a few long strides. They continued down the road in silence for a few moments, then he began the language lesson again. 

After a while Ru’kaz motioned for her to be still, then to be silent. 

He signaled for them to get off the road, encouraging her to move quickly. As soon as they got into the forest, and down an incline, Ru’kaz jumped off Tider and pulled her strider into a sitting position. 

“Get off, move back behind dose trees Pixie, be stayen low.” 

Keedra obeyed, looking around intently for any sign of danger. Ru’kaz pulled the strider’s head to the ground, then backed slowly away and signaled to Tider. 

The raptor circled back the way they had come.  
“What is it?” she whispered. 

“Wildhamma. Shhhh…” 

Keedra hunched down low behind the tree, but was ready to fight if necessary. She thought herself a decent mage, and had dueled regularly while at the academy. She knew however, that was not the same as actual combat. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, her hands become clammy and her heart pounded in her chest. Were they far enough back? Did they make it out of sight in time?

She wiped her brow. 

Ru’kaz listened intently, his hand on Keedra’s shoulder. He could sense her pulse pounding and her own personal scent flared in nose, she was scared.  
Giving her a slight squeeze and an assuring nod, he moved silently back towards the road.

He set a trap about three meters in front of her and the strider. Then moved back in the direction they had been traveling.  
His bow out with an arrow knocked as well as two more in hand, he moved towards them through the trees. He could hear the dwarves talking to each other. Their voices carried on the breeze. 

They were bored. 

Putting the arrows back in the quiver he quietly shimmied up a large tree next to the road. He got into position, his body hid shadow and branches and leaves. He hunkered down and knocked an arrow, with two more out again for the ready.

They came into view. 

He pulled back, the bow silent. 

He could smell the beer on their breath and the sweat in their armor. 

Their mountain goats became restless as they approached the tree, tossing their heads. They didn’t seem to notice, just continued talking and laughing amongst themselves. Ru’kaz kept the arrow aimed on the highest ranking member in the four man group, a shaman. His aim was steady as they walked under, and continued to be steady as they passed on.  
He stayed still with the arrow aimed at the shaman’s back until they rode just out of range.  
He lept quietly to the next tree, and continued on silently, trailing just close enough behind them to keep the shaman in range. 

The dwarves traveled on. 

Ru’kaz watched from his high vantage point as they rode off into the distance. Jumping down, he began  
walking towards the incline he had used to hide Keedra and the strider. 

Keedra exhaled when Ru’kaz came into view. Shaking her hands, she dispelled the rote she had ready in case things turned bad. 

He kneeled and disengaged the trap, then motioned for Keedra, who stepped warely out from behind a tree. 

“Come Pixie, we be goin.” 

She nodded and tugged her strider up. Rukaz led the way back to the road and scented the air. After a short sharp call that sound like bird song, Tider came into view from across the way.

“Anything happen?” she asked, still whispering. 

“No, dey be bored, not payen attention. I let dem pass.”

“Why? I’m confused… They would have attacked you had the situation been reversed.”

 

“Ya mon.” Ru’kaz turned to her, “And day be stirren up big trouble doin so. I not be wanten ta deal with getten rid o’four dead dwarves. Tider only be able ta et three, and I not be liken da taste o’vem.” 

Keedra snorted, and rolled her eyes, “The things you say…” 

He smiled and knelt next to her, elbows on his knees, “No need ta be maken a fuss if it not be needed, tho I be enjoyen a good fight.” 

Keedra stared at him for moment. Still not sure about his comments concerning the dwarves, she shook her head, “Right. How far are we from Hiri’watha?” 

“Around da next bend Pixie. We be getten der by suppa.”  
She turned away and mounted her strider, “Let’s get going.”  
Ru’kaz smiled to himself and mounted the raptor. He had worried she would panic and give away her position. Though she had been terrified, she had stayed calm and kept her head. This mission may get completed after all.


	5. Statue

Keedra stared at the little behemoth, eyes wide. How does it talk? How does Ru’kaz even understand it?  
The troll made a gesture with his hands while saying something in gutterspeak. Bitsey shrugged its shoulder then Ru’kaz turned to Keedra, “We not be staying in dat”, pointing over his shoulder to the foul smelling, blood stained tent the little monster had shuffled back into. 

Kendra exhaled, shoulders relaxed, “Blessed Sunwell, thank goodness…” 

“Turns out der be someone here I do know.” Ru’kaz put his hand on Tider’s shoulder, gestured to Keedra and they began walking back towards the archway. 

“Who..would that be?” She stammered. This place was unnerving and she clearly was not as prepared to be around this many Forsaken as she had bragged about earlier. 

“Roslyn, he be a stable masta.” 

The Forsaken man watched the two approach, his head cocked to the side. _One female. One male, big. Blue. Blue and green. Elf? No. That isn’t right. He was Horde now and this wasn’t Kalimdor. Not an elf. Troll. The little one though, is an elf. A troll and an elf. He could smell it now. Wait, familier. The troll smelled familier._  
Roslyn squinted, his eyes coming into focus as the pair got closer. _Troll hunter. That raptor. Big orange beast with stripes. Yes._ The thick fog in his brain that kept him a stable master instead of a warrior cleared almost immediately. _Ru’kaz. That was the troll’s name. Tider, that was the raptor. Yes, yes…_

Roslyn stepped forward, “Hello, Ru’kaz.” 

Ru’kaz smiled and extended his hand in the customary tradition humans used to greet each other.  
Roslyn grasped the troll’s hand and shook it. _Huge hands. Trolls, bigger, faster, meaner than what his thick brain could recall about Night Elves. No. Elves were assholes too. Trolls. Not all of them mean like most think. Not this one. Always spoke to him like he spoke to everyone. No difference. No snarling. No repulsion._

“It be a long time Roslyn. How you be?” 

“Dead,” Roslyn panned with a grin cutting across his cachexic face. 

Ru’kaz laughed, “It be good ta see ya mon! Dis be Keedra, she be needen ta keep her strida here.” 

“Tider won’t be staying?” 

“Nah, I be needen him close by. Dis bird tho’, not be good for anything but riden.” 

“I imagine not. They are fast yes, and kick hard, but they are not fighters. Not like the raptors your people keep.” 

Ru’kaz nodded and turned to Keedra, “Give him da rains. Joslyn be taken good care of ya bird”  
Roslyn turned towards Keedra. She nodded, standing there for a moment. By all rights this Joslyn shouldn’t be able to move with such fluidity and ease. 

“Keedra, da rains.” Ru’kaz lightly shoved her shoulder. 

“Right! Here…” she handed them off as Joslyn snatched them away. He then turned and led the bird into the stable. “I’ll take care of your bird lady. He’s in the best of what’s left of my hands! Ha ha ha…” 

Keedra had instinctively stepped back when Joslyn had reached forward.  
“He is, unsettling…” 

“Maybe. I be finden most o’dem say things just ta get a reaction. Once ya get passed dat, day be like any otha people.” 

She squinted sidelong at Ru’kaz, who winked back. 

“Come on Pixie. We be refreshen our supplies an setten up our camp before we be doing anything else.” 

“Are you anticipating trouble?” Keedra was still working through her uneasy feeling as she looked around. 

“Der be Alliance outposts on all sides an’ Vilebranch out here. Day be holden grudges since Vol’jin and da Horde be handen deir asses to ‘em. Ya, I be anticipaten trouble.” 

“Vilebranch, they are the ones who have taken up residence at Jintha’ Alor? I’d love to be able to study that place, all the carvings, hieroglyphs. I bet that place is loaded with forgotten information…what? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Ru’kaz frowned, “Pixie, we be goin nowhere near dat pyramid. I be able ta get ya safe away from a few otha trolls, but afta dat we both fucked. Not happenen. Not without back up.” It was all he could do to keep from shaking his finger in her face. 

“Maybe we can send word forward to the next Horde outpost then? I’d really like to get a good look at the place while we are out here.” 

“Ha! Da Horde not be interested in what we be doin out here. We talken to Reventusk while out here sure, but not soon. And not ta plan a little mini invasion of Jintha’Alor.” Ru’kaz shook his head. 

“Fine... Fine!” She sighed, glaring sidelong at him. She was frustrated he was right. 

Ru’kaz led the way across the outpost to the supplier. After several intense minutes of listening to the troll haggle, Keedra began looking around. The representative of the Royal Apothecary Society was messing around with some metal tubes.  
Sparks shot out every so often from under the overhang were the lab was set up. Keedra could see bolts of electricity the woman was arcing between the two coils. Behind her various glass jars and bottles, filled with who knows what, sat on the tables and shelves. 

Ru’kaz positioned himself in a way to keep an eye on Keedra while bargaining with Janice, who was proving to be difficult. “Look I be tellen ya, I not be payen dat much for dis stuff.”  
Janice squinted… “And I’m telling you Darkspear, you don’t like the prices, you go hunt it up yourself. I got Alliance on all sides blocking roads, not to mention the trolls who live in the area messing things up and tearing up traps. Product is hard to come by out here.”

“Fine!” He grumbled. “I be taken the extra bag and cloth. I go hunt ma own food.” He tossed her the coins.

Janice smiled at the troll and tucked the money away.

He looked over Keedra as she watched the Apothecary rather intently. His lip curled, _that’s not good…_  
Ru’kaz loosely put his arm around Keedra, hand lightly on her shoulder, “Hey Pixie, we be haven things ta do. Come on” 

Startled, Keedra snapped,”You need a bell!” 

“An ya need ta pay attention to ya surroundens betta. Even when ya be in an encampment.” Removing his hand he shooed her forward in the opposite direction. He felt like he was dealing with one of his sister’s kids, talking to her like she was a child, it irritated him when he realized he was doing it. Sighing, “We be setten up dis way, come on.” 

 

************************************************************************************************************************************

 

After getting camp established Keedra stood from her tent, gazing across the research station. 

“Hey, I wonder if anything is written on that large skull?” Keedra was looking down from the small hill where they had set up. “We have a several hours of daylight, it’s just right there, I’m going down for a look.”  
She ducked back into her tent and gathered up a roll of thin parchment, a piece of colored chalk, a small shovel, and a brush. Satisfied she had what she needed, she made her way down to the crumbling moss covered ruin. 

Ru’kaz had a clear visual of her from camp so he waved her off as he finished inventorying their resources. He was getting low on his favorite tobacco and they were nowhere near being able to turn a report in on anything they had discovered. He grumbled to himself and scanned the area from his vantage point. 

_So he’s not going to help? Fine. I can do it myself..._ She knew good and well helping her dig through dirt and holding parchments to get rubbings was not part of the arrangement, but she had hoped he’d be closer by. 

Keedra dug in the dirt at the front of the head until she revealed the beginnings of an inscription edge. Shoveling the excess dirt away, she dug deeper revealing writing and the beginnings of shoulders and possibly a torso for the large head.  
The area with letters measured almost half a meter across, the letters themselves approximately 3-4 cm. She dusted the letters off with her brush before she dug deeper.  
More writing… 

She paused. How big is this going to be? What does it even say? Is it worth unearthing the whole thing? 

“Hey Ru’kaz, can you come down here?” 

The troll looked down the hill at her, digging away at the front of the statue. Picking at his teeth with the tip of a small knife he scanned the area again, then watched Keedra for a moment. It looked like she had found some writings at the front of the stone head. _I’m going to have to start working with her in reading and writing Zandali. The sooner the better…_

Movement caught his eye. She had garnered the attention of a Deathguard. Ru’kaz stood, picked up his spear and began walking to the bottom of the hill. As he moved in Keedra’s direction he stared down the Deathguard. The Forsaken stopped and turned his head towards the troll.  
Ru’kaz casually held his ground, spear pointing down. The Deathguard nodded and half saluted, then turned and walked back to his position.  
_Won’t be long til the Banshee Queen knows what we are doing_ His lips curled revealing sharp incisors and he instinctively shuddered. He had been a Darkspear warrior for a long time. Had seen what the Shadow Hunters and Witch Doctors were capable of doing. Regardless of that, nothing prepares you for what Sylvanas had become and how she used her “people”. 

Noticing Ru’kaz had made his way down the hill, Keedra played it cool, “Oh hey, I need you to tell me what this says. I need to know if I should keep digging and get a rubbing, or if it’s the equivalent of “Go that way to the market.” 

Ru’kaz..?” Keedra looked in the direction the troll was staring and noticed the Deathgraurd. _Great, my fantastic powers of observation have let me miss something important, yet again..._

She stood up, dusting herself off, “Ru’kaz?” 

He relaxed his expression, turned towards her arching his brow. 

“Can you look at this for me? I need to know if it’s worth continuing to uncover.” Lowering her voice as he walked closer, “And what did I miss?” 

Ru’kaz sighed, instinctively he wanted to brush it off so she didn’t worry, but that would lead to further trouble. “Da Deathguard be curious. I be letten dem know ya not here alone and be haven protection.” 

“From him? I don’t understand.” 

“Not just him Pixie, da Banshee Queen too.” 

Keedra’s eye got big and she began looking around. 

“Relax, she not here. Not her person anyways. But ya need ta be knowen what some o’vus be suspecten.” He knelt in front of her, resting his elbows on his knees. Now that he had her attention, he took a deep breath, “Der be a pretty strong suspicion she see through da eyes of her people, even be able ta control da weaker willed ones from a distance.” 

Keedra’s mouth fell open…”Whaaat? That’s..that’s just what Arthas did with… with his… Deathnights and those…Are you sure?” 

Ru’kaz frowned. It was easy to forget sometimes that elves were usually much older than they appeared. _She’s not as young as she seems. Remember this._ He nodded, “I be sure. I be serven ma time in Northrend. I be stationed near Brill and da Unda’ City before, not just here in da Hinterlands.” 

She peered around the research station, looking carefully at every Forsaken she could see. Some were busy working on whatever it was they did out here, some just stood at attention. No movement. The Deathguard that had been walking in her direction was gazing back at them. “Ok. So what now? What do you think just happened with your friend over there?” 

Ru’kaz chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, “Honestly Pixie, maybe nothen. Maybe he just be curious about what ya doin. Maybe he gonna ask why you diggen around dis old thing and be done with it.”

“Or?”

“Or, maybe he be haven orders ta be on da look out for unusual activity so he come ova here ta see. Or, maybe da Banshee Queen be scannen her outposts, see ya over here and push him ta come and take a look.” 

Keedra sighed and hugged herself, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore Ru’kaz. Now I feel like everything I say and do here is being watched.”

Ru’kaz nodded, sighed, then stood up. _That is enough to process for now, time for a subject change and a bit of distraction._

“What it be ya want me ta read? He smiled to himself then stood to his full height, stretched and rolled his shoulders, “Dis bit ova here ya got dug out?” 

_The sun be blessed, what a sight to behold… Wish he would do that more often..._ Keedra looked up and smiled as he stretched and flexed his chest. “Yes, this bit over here. I need to know if it’s worth completing the excavation on, or not?” 

They both walked back to the statue and Ru’kaz prepared himself to give a lesson in the intricacies of the Troll language.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Had to play through BFA :-)

“It tells about the Silk Dancer, this part here.” Ru’kaz spoke in Zandalari, indicating the top half of the last section they had dug out. “The Witherbark and the Vilebranch worship her.” He continued, “You keep looking around down here, I bet you find some effigies of her. But be careful Pixie, loa can hold grudges.” 

“Hold grudges?” She frowned, responding back in his language. 

Ru’kaz nodded but didn’t elaborate. “You find any, you put them back after you finish your picture.” 

Keedra agreed and continued sifting through dirt and fragments of broken pottery and other debris.   
The stiffness in her lower back had moved up to her shoulders a long time ago, having been stooped over most of the day. Even her legs and knees hurt. 

“Thank you for the lessons,” Keedra looked over, watching him for a moment.   
She heard him grunt in acceptance as he stood to his full height and scanned the area, for what seemed like the thousandth time.   
The day had been spent digging out around the large stone skull, then the late afternoon doing rubbings. A break was taken to eat, then more sifting through the dirt into the evening while looking at small fragmented pieces of pottery and broken objects under a magnifying glass. The language lessons going on as it related to topics of conversation and objects the entire time. She looked down at the area she had been sifting through, then over at her supplies. 

It was time to clean up and call it a day. 

“Oh wait...what’s this?” Keedra picked up the green rock and inspected it carefully, gently brushing dirt away. It was a little jewel, no bigger than her thumb nail, carved in the shape of a spider. The legs had broken off over time.

“Whats ya got dere Pixie?” Ru’kaz had walked up behind her and was leaning over inspecting the most recent find. 

Keedra startled, “Dammit Ru’kaz!!

“Ha! Why ya not be payen attention to ya surroundens like I be tellen ya?” He laughed and stepped away, having seen what he needed. “Dat little jewel be what I be tellen ya about. An effigy in her image, da Silk Dancer. Ya not be keepen dat. Put it back when ya done.” 

Keedra frowned, he had switched back to Orcish, “But wouldn’t your chief want this as part of what I’m doing out here?”

Ru’kaz shrugged, then squatted down beside her. His dark green, braided hair falling over his broad shoulders, yellow eyes calm as they peered at her through his tusks, “Darkspear, while we be haven respect for da spirits, we not be worshipers of da Mother of Venom. He not be needen dis, he pointed at the jewel in Keedra’s hand, “It not belong to us. It belong to her. Da rubbings be enough from here.” 

“The Silk Dancer,” Keedra whispered the words in Zandalari while inspecting the jewel carefully.   
Ru’kaz nodded when she looked up at him. She sighed, ”I’ll put it back. I’ve looked at it closely enough I think I can sketch it without having it nearby.”

“Good.” He stood, “We be done here, lets get back ta camp.” 

Keedra placed the little spider jewel back in the debris and scattered it around the stone monument, pushing dirt back as she went. The large skull itself had been an interesting find once she started digging around the base. It told what priests were available at a temple. But what temple? This site could be several hundred years old or several thousand. She was thankful Ru’kaz hadn’t been put out about the writings after he finished the translation like she had feared. Though he didn’t elaborate or offer much additional information. Not that any of the regular stuff was secret, he just acted like it wasn’t discussed if your weren’t a troll. He did say that more primitive jungle and forest tribes still recognized things from the old empire. Maybe the objects she found around the statue had been offerings of some kind?

She started packing up her tools, “Hey Ru’kaz, what spirits do the Darkspear worship? Are they like nature spirits? Elementals?

He smiled to himself as he turned, leaning down rather quickly. They were about nose to nose when he spoke, Keedra froze.  
”Death Pixie. Darkspear worship Death.” Placing a hand over his chest he continued, “May he take da souls of our enemies an spare my people ta be senden him more.” 

“Oh…” she audibly swallowed. “Just...the one?”

“Just de one. Mostly.” He stood, turned away and began walking up the hill towards camp. Keedra exhaled and finished gathering up her things before heading up behind him. 

 

*********************************************

“So, all the Darkspear, just worship the one spirit?” She peered at him over her cup as she sipped her tea. They were sitting next to the campfire finishing up their meal when she worked up the nerve to ask. 

Ru’kaz clenched his jaw and looked up. He narrowed his eyes and studied her a moment. Her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her bottom lip, obvious signs of her being nervous. Sighing, he leaned back against Tider and lit his pipe. The beast turned his big orange and turquoise striped head towards him and made a low rumble before laying it on the ground and closing his eyes. He took a long pull and held his breath for a moment before exhaling, “Der not be much ta be sayen, really.” 

“I don’t believe that,” she scoffed, hoping he would give her more information. 

Ru’kaz tapped the bowl of his pipe and took another pull. He could feel the soothing effect of this blend begin to work. The warmth started in his chest and spread down his arms and legs. When it filled his head, what anxiousness he had melted away. After a moment, he looked at Keedra across the fire. Her long dark hair hung braided over her shoulder. He skin glowed in the light of the fire as shadows danced in the leaves behind her. In that moment he wanted to possess her. Taste her, breath in the scent of her warm skin. He blinked and took a breath.

“Darkspear, as a whole, be worshipen da Loa of Death. Ta each his own as ta who dey be maken deals wit afta dat.” 

“What do you mean, make a deal? I’ve never heard that before.” 

He waved his hand at her as if he were shooing her away. 

“You’re not going to tell me are you,” she sat down her tea, glaring at him. 

“No,” he was trying not smile while she did her best to look fierce.

“Why not?” 

He looked at her with lidded eyes, “Ya able ta not draw ya powa from dat well? Ya be able ta stop ya magics?”

“Well no, Rukaz, you know that,” she frowned. “I know there are Darkspear that are mages.” 

“Der be, yes. But dey don’t be usen magics for every little thing an’ dey not be drawen powa from dat Sunwell.” He made a dismissive gesture in the direction of Silvermoon. 

Keedra was taken aback, hearing the edge in his voice. He really wasn't going to tell her. Frowning, she picked up her cup, “I didn’t mean to offend.” 

“Ya not be offenden me Pixie, come ova here.” He patted the ground next to him as he scooted over. Tider grunted in protest at the movement. She stood, walked over and sat down next him, but was hesitant to lean against the raptor. Ru’kaz stretched his long legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles. 

“Here, have some of dis, it help ya relax.” He handed her the pipe, explaining how to hold it and light the bowl with the burning end of the stick while inhaling. 

Keedra took the pipe and studied it for moment. She pushed Ru’kaz’s hand away when he handed her the stick. Instead, she held her first two fingers of her other hand at the bowl of the pipe and concentrated until a small ball of flame formed, then inhaled deeply. 

Ru’kaz watched her wide eyed, “Careful woman…”

Keedra removed the pipe from her mouth, still holding her breath, she smiled at the troll. After a moment she exhaled, “This is not my first time smoking.”

“I see dat be true, but it be da first time ya smoke payshun from da Echo Isles. Ya gonna be trippen in a few minutes!” he couldn’t keep from laughing. 

She had a clever reply. It was right there on the tip of her tongue, but she lost it. Then her chest felt hot at the same time her head began to feel buzzy. The sensation moved down her arms and legs rather quickly. She took another deep breath and time slowed. Funny, the camp fire had more shades of yellows and oranges than she had ever noticed before. Her skin had begun to tingle so she raised a hand to her cheek. 

“Oh my Ru’kaz , I can't feel my face…” she turned her head too fast to look at him and it took a moment for the images to catch up. 

There was a troll laughing at her. A huge, blue and green jungle troll, just laughing. 

“Uh, Ru’kaz…”

He smiled and took the pipe from her, “Dat be enough for you. For a long time I be thinken.” He knocked the ashes from the bowl into the coles, then tucked the pipe away. Turning back to Keedra, he watched her for a few moments. 

She was still looking at him with wide eyes. Not with fear so much as wonder. He sat still for a moment and let her. 

Another wave of tingling warmth spread from her chest down passed her stomach and stopped between her legs. Reaching forward, she ran her fingers down a tusk. Feeling the cool point with the soft pad of her finger, she traced it down, her fingers brushing his chin as she moved her hand around to stroke his cheek.   
“You’re beautiful,” she whispered. She didn’t realize the words had been spoken out loud until he stilled her hand in his and pulled her forward onto his lap. 

“That I be, Pixie.” 

Holding her face still in his large hands Ru’kaz leaned down as if for a kiss, but paused. Then pulled her closer pressing his nose into her her hair and inhaling her scent. Pulling back after a moment he looked into her dark green glowing eyes, then hugging her close again, he nuzzled her cheek, breathing her in a second time. His smooth tusk gently rubbing against her skin.   
Keedra sighed and melted into his arms. When she closed her eyes, the world felt like it was spinning. Her skin felt hot yet little bumps covered her flesh when she felt his rough hand gently run down the side of her neck to her shoulder, then slip behind her back. His other hand gently slidding behind her knees pulling her closer. The world shifted again.   
She opened her eyes to see that she was being carried. 

Ru’kaz ducked into the tent and gently laid her on the blankets. He turned her face towards him as he leaned over her, “Ya need a smalla space ta enjoy da effects since it be ya first time. I be stayen with ya incase it go bad.” 

Keedra extended her arms and legs into a long stretch as soon as she was down. After a moment she was able to focus, “what could go bad?” 

“Mostly ya fears getten away from ya. It not be happening ta everyone, but it does happen.” 

Ru’kaz then turned and reaching down, grabbed a foot and pulled off her boot. As soon as she was able to flex her toes the feeling made her moan, “Mmmmm...wow that feels great…” Ru’kaz chuckled as he pulled off the other one. He then untied her robes and unfastened her britches, then gently pulled them down her hips and off. She was smiling the whole time, enjoying the sensation his touch left behind.   
He admired the sight of her and was barley able to speak. His voice deep from arousal, “Take ya robe off an’ roll ova on ya belly.” She giggled and did as instructed. Ru’kaz quickly removed his leather cuirass and padding then sat beside her and began to lightly rub her back. When his hand slid down her spine she arched into his hand. His appreciative laugh made her giggle even more. 

Suddenly he smacked her on the bottom.

“Hey, why did you do that!” She yelped.

“No play ‘til ya soba up. Now be still woman, I be helpen ya relax.” 

“Oh, well that’s disappointing,” she pouted. 

“Just be still an’ be quiet, enjoy da touch.” He continued to rub her shoulders and her back. After while he rubbed her bottom and messaged the muscles down the back of her legs, and rubbed her feet. She smiled contentedly and laid as still as she could, worrying that if she wiggled too much he would stop.   
After a bit he noticed her breathing was slow and steady. He lightened his touch and slowed his pace. Once he was sure she was sleeping peacefully, he covered them both and settled in for the night.   
As soon as he was comfortable and stopped moving, Keedra snuggled in closer, laying her head on his chest and draping a leg over his torso. Ru’kaz smiled and slid his arm under her head and around her shoulders. She was making little swirls with her fingers in the pelt on his chest and the sensation was driving him crazy. Eventually though, he was able to relax. 

Soon they were both asleep.


End file.
